Vacío
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El mundo de la humanidad esta en precario equilibrio. El más mínimo balanceo podría desmoronar la vida de cualquier persona. Ella bien lo sabe. Todo lo que conocía se ha marchitado, sus conocidos ahora se mueven entre las sombras. Todo lo que ella era tenía que desaparecer. Quería vivir, solo podía sobrevivir. Quería sentir pero tenía que estar vacía por dentro. Ellos la olían.


El miedo, la emoción más antigua del ser humano. Nos mantiene alerta, previene que nos hagamos daño o que nos lo hagan. Mira por nuestra seguridad. Pero ahora ese sentimiento debe desaparecer. En estos instantes no es útil. Debes estar vacio por dentro si quieres sobrevivir. Nada debe delatarte en la oscuridad. Hazte uno con ella. Fúndete en las sombras y reza porque no te encuentren.

Ellos están rondando, siempre alerta, siempre buscando. Te buscan. Puedes notarlo, quieres huir pero no hay escapatoria posible. En el espacio nadie puede escuchar tus gritos. Estás sola, es lo único que sabes seguro. Es lo único en lo que puedes creer ahora. Tienes que luchar por no derrumbarte. Tienes que ser fuerte. Los pasillos están envueltos en tinieblas. Las luces de emergencia se han apagado hace horas. La energía se ha desvanecido y ahora solo ella se mantiene viva. Pero no está sola.

Ojala lo estuviera, pero los oye. Están a su alrededor, la buscan, la olfatean. Olfatean sus emociones, por eso debe librarse de su miedo. Trata que su respiración no la delate. Corre pasillo a pasillo. Sella compuerta a compuerta. Su vida cambia su percepción se altera. Vive para llegar a la siguiente puerta. Vive para atravesar el siguiente pasillo. El aire putrefacto la envuelve y queda paralizada. Reza porque no noten su presencia. Reza porque su final sea rápido.

El destino le da una oportunidad. Descubre el cuerpo machacado en el suelo. Tendría que sentir pena por aquella persona, asquearse por el sadismo que ha soportado su cuerpo. Solo siente un inmenso alivio. No se reconoce. Rodea el cuerpo con cuidado, no puede fiarse de los cadáveres. Ve un reflejo y se asusta. Es solo su propio rostro mirándola con indiferencia. ¿Cuándo cambio tanto?

Nunca debieron traer el monolito. Es lo único coherente que se mantiene en su mente por encima de la supervivencia. Echa un vistazo hacia atrás, se maldice por hacerlo. Ve el cadáver sufrir un espasmo. Le da igual que sea algo normal. Corre con todas sus fuerzas no piensa arriesgarse. Así llega a un pasillo secundario. La compuerta está sellada. Intenta derivar la energía para abrirla. Los circuitos se queman y el aire se convierte en humo hiriente. Le lloran los ojos y nota el ozono en el aire.

Se limpia con la manga, por inercia comprueba el nivel de oxigeno. No quiere entrar en una sala con una brecha en el casco pero prefiere estar preparada para todo. Cuatro minutos. Tiempo suficiente para atravesar la sala más grande de la nave. Vuelve a intentar puentear la seguridad de la puerta. Algo rechina a sus espaldas. Su corazón se detiene antes de empezar a bombear sangre a su cerebro y sus piernas. Las pupilas se le dilatan y los dedos le tiemblan. Intenta serenarse, trata de seguir empalmando cables. Es una tarea titánica cuando tu cerebro tiene toda la atención en la espalda.

El metal rechina de nuevo y se produce el estruendo que tanto temía. Un panel de ventilación se ha caído. Reza con toda su alma para que el silencio vuelva a reinar. No tiene esa suerte. Otro estruendo y la rejilla se arrastra por el suelo. Un paso. Dos. Tres. Unas garras se arrastran por el metal. Se le empaña la vista, no puede evitarlo. Llora sin dejar de intentar abrir la compuerta. Llora porque no quiere morir donde nadie la encontrara. Llora porque no se ha despedido de la persona que ama. Llora porque el destino le depara algo peor que la muerte.

Los pasos suenan cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápido. Rojo y azul. Verde y amarillo. Un último intento. Azul y amarillo. La puerta emite un pulso de luz y se abre. El aire empieza a ser succionado por el hueco y ella sale volando. Sus botas magnéticas no estaban encendidas. Se coloca la máscara de oxigeno y busca donde agarrarse. Se encuentra flotando en el hangar de la nave. Ve el planeta desgajado a lo lejos, flotando entre sus propios escombros. Tal vez el destino de la nave sea merecido.

Sacude la cabeza, ella no merece acabar así. Ella era un simple medico. Ella curaba no masacraba planetas. Se repitió eso una y otra vez sin parar de dar vueltas en el vacío. El frio empezaba a empañarle el visor con una nube de escarcha. Lo frotó y se encontró con aquello de lo que huía. Ese ser deforme no necesitaba oxigeno para sobrevivir. Y parecía no padecer la congelación que ella misma estaba sufriendo.

Los separaban cincuenta metros, demasiado espacio vacío para que pudiera atacarla, pero algo le decía que no bajara la guardia. El mismo sentimiento que hizo que saliera del ala medica antes de que entrara en cuarentena. El mismo instinto que la oculto en uno de los almacenes de carga cuando la energía cayó. Y ahora le dictaba que se alejara lo máximo posible de ello.

Conecto las botas magnéticas y se agarro a un saliente. Comenzó a correr, o andar deprisa pues no se podía correr en la ingravidez, alejándose lo máximo posible de ese ser. Cada tres pasos exactos miraba hacia atrás, cada vez más lejos. A punto de ser absorbido fuera de la nave. Las piernas empezaron a darle calambres de aviso. Tenía que refugiarse pronto en una sala con aire o quedaría petrificada y asfixiada en medio de la nada.

Miró el contador. Tres minutos. Aun quedaba tiempo. Encontró lo que buscaba. La esclusa a la sala de comunicaciones. Entonces miró por encima del hombro. Eso había saltado usando el techo como trampolín. Ahora iba a por ella a gran velocidad. Trató de andar más deprisa pero las botas no se desmagnetizaban tan rápido. Se encontró delante de la puerta, no tenía seguro. Miró, veinte metros. Tenía una idea. Diez metros. Puso la mano sobre el interruptor. Cinco metros. Eso abrió las manos o guadañas dispuesta a partirla por la mitad. Su rostro humano grito y balbuceo de forma ininteligible. La lengua colgaba laxa y faltaba la mandíbula inferior. Dos metros.

Las botas se desmagnetizaron, se acuclillo y tomando impulso salto hacia atrás mientras la puerta se abría. Eso chocó contra la pasarela justo cuando una corriente de aire y decenas de otros seres pasaban a toda velocidad lanzados por la atmosfera negativa del exterior. Estaba a salvo en el techo mientras esas cosas volaban y se estrellaban por toda la bodega. El aire dejo de salir como un vendaval y la puerta estaba despejada.

Volvió a lanzarse cogiendo impulso y acabo en el interior de la sala de comunicaciones. Cerró la compuerta de una patada y el sistema de aire comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Un silbido y su máscara de oxigeno quedo guardada en la nuca. Respiro tranquila de nuevo aunque no perdió de vista los rincones oscuros. Demasiados seres habían salido de aquella habitación. No sabía de dónde habían salido, solo que se propagaban como la peste utilizando los cadáveres de sus víctimas.

Solo había una entrada y la había sellado de una patada, tardaría horas en arreglarla para salir, pero al menos ellos no podían entrar. Se sentó en un sillón que crujió con su peso, o eso le pareció hasta que notó la costra de sangre seca que lo cubría. Se sobrepuso de la arcada que subía por su garganta. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría atrapada no podría sobrevivir mucho si empezaba a vomitar por cualquier cosa. Respiró hondo para serenarse. Solo logró reconocer la cabeza del ser que la había perseguido.

Se dejó caer sobre el panel de mando atacada de los nervios. Peter era apenas un chaval de veinte años. Estaba haciendo sus prácticas de enfermería bajo su tutela. Ahora no era más que un ser con un hambre insaciable. No quería recordarlo más pero no podía evitar verle limpiar el instrumental y justo después convertido en ese ser con los intestinos colgando, sus dos brazos convertidos en inservibles extremidades en el centro del cuerpo y dos largas guadañas que sobresalían de su cuello convertidas en dos suertes de brazos improvisados.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. No podía ser. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pero no podía serlo, era demasiado cruel para que cualquier fantasía pudiera idearlo. Esa maldita efigie. Todo comenzó con ello. No podía demostrarlo pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que aquel condenado objeto había sido el responsable. Primero los casos de suicidios y asesinatos salvajes, asolaron la nave de una punta a la otra. Después empezaron a desaparecer personas en las inmediaciones del depósito de cadáveres y justo después estalló la guerra.

Pudo oírlo a través del sistema de comunicación. Solo se oían gritos y disparos. No había órdenes ni cadena de mando. Todo era caos absoluta y supervivencia individual. Escondida vio gente matarse mutuamente temiendo convertirse en esos monstruos. La locura lo asolo todo. El USG _Ishimura_ había muerto y renacido. Convertido en un arca mortal. Si esas cosas llegaban a cualquier planeta habitado sería una pandemia en cuestión de días. Apenas necesito unas pocas horas para sumergir la nave en la más fría de las muertes.

Lo honorable sería estrellar la nave y hacer estallar los motores para carbonizar todo lo que pudiera quedar vivo tras el impacto, pero había luchado demasiado para hacer ese acto tan heroico. Además, no se veía con fuerzas. Debería ir a la sala de maquinas para reactivar los motores y los sistemas de la nave. Después al puente y saltarse los protocolos de seguridad para hacer una reentrada peligrosa.

No tenía fuerzas para aquella odisea. No podía hacerlo. Ella quería vivir. Quería salir de esa nave y olvidarlo todo. Luego podían convertirla en una bola de plasma recalentado y lanzarlo a un agujero negro, pero necesitaba escapar de allí. Abrazar a Isaac y dormir sin necesidad de tener un ojo abierto. Era lo único que quería. Y eso si podía hacerlo. No necesitaba armas para pedir ayuda. Todo estaba en esa sala y era hermética, nadie la atacaría mientras trabajaba.

Respiró hondo y se acuclillo sacando un panel de la consola de mandos. Cientos de cables y LED salieron como una colonia de luciérnagas y lombrices. Empezó a separar por colores. No le fue difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba. Agradeció tener un novio ingeniero en esos momentos. Peló con los dientes y las uñas los cables que necesitaba y puenteo la energía para que pasara directamente a la consola. Derivo toda la corriente eléctrica que encontró hacia el sistema de comunicaciones. Rezó porque tuviera potencia suficiente para un mensaje de largo alcance para todas las frecuencias.

Pensó en que tenía que decir. No podía contar lo que había pasado la tomarían por loca. Tenía que enviar una señal de socorro. Una simple de fallo de energía. Sabía que estaban en un sector conflictivo por lo que tendrían que enviar un equipo de emergencia. Posiblemente militar. O así esperaba que ocurriera. Una vez lanzado el mensaje ya no había marcha atrás. Solo quedaba esperar, no había suficiente energía para un segundo mensaje. Le habría gustado despedirse de Isaac, solo por si acaso.

Ya estaba hecho. Casi era capaz de imaginar las ondas electromagnéticas alejándose de la nave como una carta dentro de una botella en un océano infinito. Allí se quedó mirando por el ventanal. Era una bella imagen. Habría perdido la noción de tiempo sino hubiera sido por el planeta. La nave orbitaba aun aquel gigante inerte. Cada vez que veía aquel gran cráter era como si la golpearan en el pecho. Era un recordatorio de lo real que era todo. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que vio ese planeta.

Y de pronto la sala entera se encendió como un caleidoscopio de luces brillantes. Pestañeo herida por la intensidad repentina. Puso su mano a modo de escudo hasta que se acostumbró y entonces vio las señales de lectura. Una nave de reconocimiento. La _Kellion_ se acercaba en maniobra de abordaje. Lanzaban peticiones de comunicación al _Ishimura_ pero no podía contestarles. Toda la energía estaba siendo utilizada para recibir el mensaje, si enviaba uno podía perder toda la electricidad latente.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio el brillo rojo en la compuerta. Si la luz se iba, esa puerta dejaría de estar atrancada y podrían abrirla fácilmente a la fuerza. No podía arriesgarse. Siguió mirando la _Kellion_ acercarse lentamente. Se vio entonces el video de comunicación de la nave. Isaac estaba a bordo. No. No podía. Él no. Agito las manos por todo el panel de control para enviarle un mensaje. No podían acercarse. Tenían que irse. Él no. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Tenían que marcharse. Encontró lo que buscaba. Empezó a teclear con fuerza un mensaje para que se marcharan. Estaba terminando cuando todo el panel quedo cubierto de un líquido rojo intenso que reflejaba la luz de los LED. Tocó aquel pegajoso líquido. Se lo llevo a la boca y lo tocó con la punta de la lengua. Tenía un sabor cobrizo y salado. Empezó a marearse. Algo le salía del labio. El mismo liquido rojo. La vista se le emborronó. Se miró los pies. No pudo hacerlo. Dos guadañas de hueso le atravesaban el pecho. Al principio no supo que era. Luego comprendió que lo que empañaba los instrumentos era su propia sangre.

Por alguna razón le dio igual. Siguió tecleando para enviar el mensaje. Isaac no podía entrar en la nave. Él no. Cualquiera menos él. Algo tiro en su interior y en un segundo se encontró tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos se cerraban de forma pesada. Estaba muy cansada. No tenía fuerzas. Apenas podía respirar. Solo quería dormir. Allí sobre ella, seguían sentadas sus dos piernas. Tras ella se alzaba Peter con una mirada ansiosa.

Sonrió. No sabía porque simplemente lo hizo. Veía al joven enfermero devolviéndole la sonrisa, ojala le hubiera conocido mejor. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad la cubriera fue la boca informe de Peter lanzándose sobre su cuello desnudo. Un tirón y toda su piel quedo salpicada de calor. Era agradable. Era como dormirse en una bañera caliente. Poco a poco fue alejándose de la realidad hasta caer presa de la más absoluta de las calmas.

Nicole Brennan había muerto el catorce de Octubre de 2508. Su último pensamiento antes de caer presa de la oscuridad fue:

"_Isaac, sálvate_"


End file.
